Had Mildred Known
by Blondie47
Summary: Mildred makes a potion that is supposed to help Maud overcome her shyness. However, HB gets to it first and overcomes her shyness...in a truly unexpected way! Prompt: 'Chain Reaction'; femslash; Drill/HB


_AN: Based on the prompt 'Chain Reaction' over at ww community LJ. It's late, I am having my graduation tests tomorrow and I should be asleep by now. Excuse any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, I am too tired to check it! Enjoy!!! This is also rather graphic for ff's standarts, I think._

**Had Mildred Known...**

It all started with Mildred Hubble.

The girl had good intentions, of course she did. She just wanted to help her friend Maud to be happy and to overcome her shyness. Mildred knew that her best friend was a good student, a smart girl with a talent for making long and interesting speeches. If she only wasn't so shy about it! Usually there was nothing a person could do with their natural shyness. However, the girls at the Academy were not exactly usual, were they? It was that kind of thinking that led Mildred to the great idea to come up with a potion that could help Maud to forget the blushing and the stomachache before speaking in public. Maud had a talent for public speaking - she only needed a little help. And Mildred, as all best friends would do, was up the task. She had the recipe for the potion and the right ingredients and she followed the steps in the book. There was nothing that could go wrong…was there?

It did not go as well as the girl anticipated, though.

Mildred couldn't possibly be aware of the fact that Miss Hardbroom was re-using the bottles with ingredients. She couldn't know that the midnight grass was actually the morning grass and that the bottle marked 'rose petals' were actually safflower petals (even though she thought it was a bit strange that the rose petals didn't smell of roses…). No, it was not Mildred's fault. Mildred was just the catalyzer of it all. The potion turned out to be a little redder than it was drawn in the book. Mildred bit her lower lip and tried to make it pink by adding more grass to it and eventually it helped and the potion looked exactly like in the picture. The girl was very satisfied with herself. All it took next was to make Maud to drink it. She could secretly slip it into her morning tea or offer her a glass of lemonade. While thinking about all the possible ways to make her friend drink it, she heard footsteps approaching the potions lab. The heels indicated it could have been no one else but Miss Hardbroom. Mildred's thought were vanished and replaced by sheer panic. _Move, move, move! _She quickly grabbed the potion bottle for Maud and crawled under the table. It was not the best hiding spot – if the teacher decided to sit down behind her desk, she would most certainly find her there. Mildred hoped HB was only coming to collect something – herbs and such and then leave. The doors opened and the witch entered the lab. Listening carefully to the sound of her heels, the girl knew Miss Hardbroom came to the desk and stopped.

_The kettle! _

In her panic, Mildred forgot to hide the kettle containing the potion leftovers. She closed her eyes and hoped the teacher would think nothing of it and throw it away without investigating what it was and who made it. Only she was Mildred Hubble and she did not have much luck. The fearsome potion mistress let out a quiet 'Hmmm!' and bend over to sniff the potion. She sneezed and the hidden girl had to put one hand over her mouth in order not to giggled at the high pinched sneeze.

Had Mildred known that the potion she made (and messed up as well) was also effective when inhaled, she wouldn't have found it very funny. But of course, she hadn't known that. For a moment, Miss Hardbroom just stood there and Mildred waited what would happen next. Now, what happened next was Miss Drill entered the lab.

"Oh, Miss Hardbroom. Have you by any chance seen Mildred Hubble? She's supposed to run cross country with her class but I can't find her anywhere!" The young witch bit her lower lip, wishing she could just disappear. It would be very hard to explain to Miss Drill why she had missed the long-dreaded cross country.

"Miss Drill, I couldn't care less about Mildred Hubble when you are looking so stunning – and only few steps away from me!" Mildred's eyes almost popped out when she heard what HB had just said. She couldn't see Miss Drill's expression but she imagined the woman felt the same.

"Pardon me?"

"Stunning, Miss Drill! I believe you know the meaning of the word."

"Uhm…yes. Thank you. I think."

Through a small hole in the desk, Mildred could see that the witch moved towards the PE teacher who was standing in the doors, looking rather confused. Miss Hardbroom indicated the blonde to step in the lab and closed the doors behind them.

"There, we wouldn't want any curious young ladies to find out about this, would we?"

"Miss Hardbroom, I really do not know what you mean by 'this'!"

"Oh, _this_!"

What happened next made Mildred gasp in disbelief. Miss Hardbroom put her hands on Miss Drill's face and placed a wet kiss on her lips, simultaneously pushing the blonde back till she was pressed against the wooden doors. Then she lowered her right hand and cupped Miss Drill's breast. Words couldn't express what was going on in Mildred's head. If potions and spells caused her head to spin then this was something that would possibly make her head explode. It was both unbelievable and highly improbable. Impossible, even. Miss Drill broke the kiss and breathed in, the complete and utter confusion reflecting in her face. She was pinned against the wall, Miss Hardbroom's hands on her hips keeping her firmly in place.

"Contance what on earth are you doing?! Let me go!"

"I cannot, my dear. I would die if I had to control myself for one more second. I had to kiss you: those beautiful lips of yours have been haunting my dreams for years. I cannot ignore my heart's desires any longer." At this point Mildred's eyebrows shot up. She had never thought she would hear words like that coming out of HB's mouth.

"Your heart's desires? You've gone mad!" Miss Drill tried to get away from the witch's grip but it was a vain effort.

The witch pressed herself fully against the smaller woman, her right thigh putting intentional pressure between her legs. Against Mildred's expectations (she thought Miss Drill would slap HB or at least kick her), the PE teacher moaned.

"Mad, you say? You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me?"

"I don't—"

"I saw the spark in your eyes as you watched me walk in my tight dress that I had put on just for you this morning. I am a witch, Imogen, do not forget that. I can sense your desire, your…" she pressed her thigh harder against the blonde's center: "…needs."

"Please, please, just…"

Mildred couldn't believe Miss Drill was begging like that. Her voice was different from the usual shouting. It was almost whiny and needy. Trying to make sense of this all, the girl reasoned that all this had to be caused by her potion. Somehow, maybe, HB drank it or inhaled it _or something_. All this couldn't be happening on its own. First of all, what could _not_ been happening was the way HB's hands traced Miss Drill's body and cupped her breasts. Mildred was sure that she must had been imagining all of it: the passionate kisses, the load moans escaping Miss Drill's throat, the way HB's tongue travelled from the other woman's collar bone to her ear, gently nibbling on it.

It was when she saw HB's hand work its way up under Miss Drill's shorts that she realized it was real: not even in her wildest dreams would she be able to imagine _such a thing_.

"Constance, we can't…"

Mildred blushed when she heard her PE teacher gasp and moan as HB's long delicate fingers slipped into her.

"Onwards, ever striding onwards, isn't that what we always say?" the witch said whispered to her ear and Miss Drill's back ached towards her.

Mildred considered turning her gaze away but couldn't bring herself to actually do it. It was too exciting, too interesting not to watch. She felt hot and embarrassed but she was too curious to stop watching. She noticed HB's hand moved faster with each thrust, making Miss Drill breathe faster. Sweat appeared on her forehead and she put her hands around HB's neck, supporting herself while matching her hips movements to HB's hand.

"Please, just…"

"Tell me what you want." HB commanded in a different voice that the young witch was used to: this wasn't the emotionless order but more like a passionate growl.

"I want you, Constance."

"You have me."

With those words, Miss Hardbroom kissed Miss Drill passionately as she came, her body shuddering with the pure pleasure she was experiencing. Or at least that was what Mildred had read about orgasms and Miss Drill certainly seemed to be experiencing one. The girl did not even dare to breathe. It was a good minute or so before they spoke again. HB withdrew her hand and licked her fingers with a grin – both Mildred and Miss Drill watching her closely.

"Constance Hardbroom, if I was able to think properly right now I would give you a list of reasons why I think this was wrong and shouldn't have happened."

"Ah, yes. I am sure we would enjoy releasing some of the sexual tension by arguing yet again as we always do but I can I suggest a much more pleasant alternative?"

Those were the last words Mildred heard before both the women vanished into the air, probably ending up in HB's chamber. The girl did not even want to think of what exactly the words 'pleasant alternative' meant even though she had a pretty good idea. Carefully poking her head from under the table she looked around. No one was there and with a heavy sigh she emerged from her hiding spot. Putting two and two together, she realized her potion did not out well and threw the bottle away. She wouldn't want Maud to overcome her shyness _like that_. It was not a good idea, not at all. She was miserable in making potions and shouldn't mess with the herbs ever again.

If only Mildred knew Miss Cackle would later find the potion in the bin and mistake it for a headache-healing potion, she would have flushed it down the toilet instead.


End file.
